


Between Two Worlds

by feygrim



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demigod AU, I know very little about this greek god stuff so yeah, Lots of creative liberties taken here, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feygrim/pseuds/feygrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Demigod!Skittles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Two Worlds

"So that’s the son of Rafael?" Stiles said, with not a little awe. "He’s beautiful." 

Isaac snorted. “Good luck with that, Stiles. He’s refused everyone’s advances so far. He seems to like mortals more than demigods, given his mortal mother’s influence.” 

"Wait, so you’re saying that no one’s even actually talked to the guy?! You can’t just go fast with these types, Isaac. Watch and learn."

Isaac laughed. “I have nothing better to do with my time so I might as well have fun watching you fail.” He sipped his wine with a smirk.

Stiles ignored the comment as he walked up to greet the newcomer. He took in the honey-golden skin, the beautiful jaw, and those gorgeous brown eyes. He was dressed in the cloths of the mortals, but even that coarse cloth did nothing to hide his beauty. The beauty of the creature before him made every sentence he was going to utter disappear from his mind. 

The beautiful demigod tilted his head, obviously confused by the silent demigod before him, and smiled slowly. “Hi, I’m Scott.” He extended a hand.

Stiles blinked slowly, then gathered himself. “H-hi, I’m Stiles, son of Ioannes.” He took the hand and shook it eagerly. “Welcome to Mt. Olympus.” 

Scott laughed. It was a bright, clear sound and music to Stiles’ ears. He wanted to hear more of it. He wanted to be the one to hear it only. 

"Was something I said humorous?" Stiles blushed, but he didn’t understand why. The effect this demigod was having on him felt the same way as when he met Lydia, daughter of Aphrodite. But all thoughts of her were forgotten in the face of this new, hopefully, friend.

"It’s just…..you’re the first one to say that to me. The rest have been trying to bed me since I got here. I mean, I’m flattered but I’m not really interested. My mom always said to wait for the right person before you give yourself fully to them. Um, sorry, I’m rambling. You’re not interested." He looked down at his feet, blushing. 

"No! No, I’m really interested. I want to know more about you! And your mother……I never really knew mine. She was mortal so as all mortals do, they die. I’ve never really knew anything but Mt. Olympus. The mortal world sounds interesting." 

Scott smiled. “I can tell you more about it, if you want. Come on.” He held out his hand.

Stiles took it and let Scott lead him to a more secluded area. He turned to wink at Isaac, who was currently staring at the pair in disbelief. But he knew that he wouldn’t be taking Scott to his bed. At least not today. For now, he settled for the strong and soft hand in his. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on loveisfx.tumblr.com


End file.
